


The Curious Case of Ash Ketchum: Book One: Exile

by JoshFly8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshFly8/pseuds/JoshFly8
Summary: Ash Ketchum has had enough. After his devastating defeat at the hands of Alain during the Luminose Conference, he faces a crisis of the soul. Decisions must be made, alliances must be forged, and bonds must be broken for our hero to emerge anew. For now, only one thing is certain for the Chosen One - exile is the sole, and necessary, option.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 9





	1. Prelude

**Prelude**

**Run, Run, Run**

"Why?"

Ash coughed heartedly, his lungs full of a bitter sky. He ran and ran and ran, clearing a path within the underbrush as far away as he could get from that place.

Yes...

That place.

No, it wasn't his home. Not Oak's farm either. Not Pallet Town. Not any of that. If there was anywhere his life could be ruined, it would be at the Luminose Conference.

Stupid Alain. Stupid Mega Charizard X. Stupid... _everything_. It was all a waste. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the Orange Islands, all of it. Sure, the Orange League was a win, but it barely had an air of legitimacy to begin with.

Ritchie. Harrison. Tyson. Tobias. Cameron. Alain.

Each of them had defeated Ash in the past. Granted, they had earned their wins with sweat and tears save for Tobias - that man was a disgrace to anyone who dared to call themselves a Pokemon Trainer. Where the hell did that guy even get a Darkrai and a Latios? That battle was borderline questionable and was something Ash continued to hold a grudge against even to this day. Only now after losing against Alain did that resentment start bubbling up again, threatening to consume everything he considered dear to him.

_I'm completely useless,_ he thought.

And for the most part, he considered it true. Even while steamrolling through the woods outside of Luminose City, Ash could feel anger course through him like a spoonful of molten lava. He was nothing but dead weight, dragging his friends down for nothing in return. Every tactic and technique he picked up on his travels seemed to fade away over time. Reset, reset, reset, reset. It kept happening over and over again.

Serena had tried to comfort him. Clemont asked what was wrong. Bonnie pulled one of her cheery stunts. None of those things helped Ash, nor did they make him remotely change his mind about what he was going to do next. Pikachu was off somewhere else, Ash making every effort possible to ensure the electric mouse didn't follow him.

The glow of the city and the buildings of the Luminose Conference cast a beacon in the night sky behind him, but Ash did not heed the call. He had so much to process and so little time in which to do it.

Really, the whole thing was ironic. Going so long without getting one step closer to his dream consumed him, filling every corner of his soul on a daily basis. It was _so_ easy to put on a facade, to pretend that everything was fine. Most of the time Ash really did believe things were fine, but League losses came back around every so often to remind him of his failures.

Enough was enough. How his friends thought he was worthy of them, Ash didn't know. Hell, he was a _bad_ friend to them. When was the last time he stopped by to say hello to May? To Misty? Granted, he saw Brock fairly often, but only because the ex-leader was willing to travel with him from time to time.

So much for _adventures._

A wave of shame overcame Ash. In his several years of traveling, he had unceremoniously dumped all of his past Pokemon at Professor Oak's farm with barely a second thought. He, of course, loved them and knew the professor treated them well, but visiting was almost always out of the question. In his quest to become the very best like no one ever was, Ash realized he had inadvertently been using his Pokemon as tools. Region after region and team after team breezed through his life like a revolving door, despite the admiration and sincerity he held for the people and Pokemon who crossed paths with him over the years.

Shoving aside a tree branch, Ash rued himself for only coming to those realizations _now_. There were many opportunities beforehand, but he blew them all. By choosing to indulge in his fantasy and focus on his own goals, he neglected not only his social life but his personal development as well.

_How many cues I've missed,_ he mused regrettably.

Maybe the fact this was all happening now was for the best. Life was funny that way; people could be mired in delusion for so long with seemingly only the most random of things snapping them out of it. In Ash's case, it was the tantalizing whisper of being so close to being crowned the winner of the Luminose Conference. Then came Mega Charizard X and its almost unstoppable path of destruction.

In the end, even Greninja's efforts were not enough to carry the both of them towards the threshold of victory. The Pokemon was safely secured in a Pokeball back in the locker room; Ash decided to leave his team there for the time being. He needed to be alone. And, if worst came to worst, his Pokemon would be taken care of by League officials if they decided to rummage through his belongings.

As he took a deep breath, a light-bulb moment struck the wayward trainer. Maybe being alone would be for the best. Maybe if he were to get away, even for a little while, everyone would be better off. And maybe, just maybe, he would finally be able to find whatever had been eluding him for so long in his quest towards greatness.

Ash clenched his fists. For once, taking a great leap towards the unknown wouldn't be so bad. Yes, this would be the right thing to do.

But Serena... Pikachu... everyone...

Pausing for a second, Ash allowed himself to collect his thoughts. He really liked Serena - he absolutely did. It tore at him and gnawed at his very being to even contemplate leaving her, but there was only one truth to consider.

She deserved better.

So did Pikachu. The iron-forged promise of so long ago came to the forefront, the two of them swearing never to leave each other's sides. It would, however, be necessary in this case. Friends weren't burdens to other friends. Friends didn't actively sabotage other people's chances of progress, whether they be intended or unintended.

Everyone would be fine. Better off, even. Serena could finally go all the way with her Pokemon Showcases. Pikachu could partner with a trainer who could truly unlock his full potential. Clemont and Bonnie could do... well, whatever they were already doing. May, Max, Dawn, and all the others wouldn't have to burden themselves any longer with Ash's antics.

As far as Ash was concerned, he was doing this for love. Real love, _true_ love, meant sacrificing all that ever was. Love meant letting those he loved go, free to pursue the very heights of what they could achieve. Especially Serena.

Was he admitting it now? Yes, without a doubt, Ash realized within himself that he loved Serena for who she was. The spark was planted way back when at Pokemon Summer Camp, but it was only during their journey together that it was nurtured and allowed to grow. Arceus, how had Serena put up with him this whole time? Had he truly been as obtuse as he was now realizing?

Looking back at the metropolis behind him, Ash balled his fists in frustration. Even deep within the woods, the dazzling glow of Luminose City beckoned at him to return to its safe embrace and Serena's warm smile. It would be too tempting - no, too easy to let go and give those dark thoughts up. Solitude would be required.

Was solitude worth it without Serena, though? Ash wondered what she was doing now in the midst of his personal chaos. The last he knew, he had left her, Clemont, and Bonnie at their hotel with a thin smile and a veiled promise to return later in the night. Serena had looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. It was another thing Ash would have to contend with if he was to undertake a path of solitude - not knowing what Serena had on her mind.

Even still, if he was being honest, Ash felt pretty proud of himself, as horrible as those thoughts were. Here he was again at the cusp of a major life decision much like the quiet moments right before he set out to travel various regions on his journey. The ashen taste of what could have been settled on his tongue almost as strongly as the thought of being alone.

Well... if years of solitude was going to take a considerable toll on him, then he didn't want to know what eternity would be. And even now at a metaphorical crossroads, Ash found himself faced with a choice. Cast himself into a self-imposed exile to not only protect those he loved but to give himself a chance to grow? Or perhaps to stay and settle for being a mediocre trainer at best?

The answer was obvious. Although his heart burned with agony much like the faint red glow of mushrooms on the forest floor, Ash knew this would be the right thing to do in the end. It was time to leave behind everything he knew and to go into exile.

A part of him screamed and yearned to bring Pikachu with him - to bring his Pokemon and loved ones. He fought and fought and fought to keep the feeling at bay, releasing a shout of frustration against the darkened summer sky. This was hands-down the hardest thing he ever had to do, but losing to Alain had _broken_ something inside of him. Snapped, eschewed, damaged, whatever.

The Chosen One? More like the Chosen Sham. Surely the gods were laughing at his misfortune. Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, and all the rest. Even Ho-Oh too.

Heh.

Ash allowed a wry smile to grace the corners of his lips. It seemed like a lifetime ago he had seen the legendary Ho-Oh flying overhead back in Kanto. A thought, a wish, a promise was all it took for the bird to appear.

Fat lot of good it did. Destiny was bullshit; it was up to Ash to forge his own path and he knew that now. A clean start somewhere new would do him some good.

But where? Ash was absolutely sure he couldn't go back to any of the regions he had already visited. He needed a place his friends had never heard of before. An area where he could blend in and disappear without a single trace. It would be easier on everyone that way; if he was going to cut out his old life entirely it would be as clean as possible. The less messy, the better.

Speaking of which, help would be an absolute must if he was to pull this off. Ash slipped further into one of his rare thinking sessions, stroking his chin whilst doing so. He suspected those moments would become much more common in the near future, but what was happening now was good enough for him. For starters, he wanted to make sure he was _gone_ altogether from people who knew him. Secondly, he was going to need some information on certain... _subjects_ of future interest. And finally, he would need help forging a new life and identity.

Fortunately, there were people he met on his travels who would be more than happy to assist. Ash didn't quite have a plan yet, but he at least had the beginnings of one. For now, the first step would be enough.

And what was the first step?

_Getting as far away from this place as possible,_ he mused. Dexter, his trusty Pokedex, was with him as always, but he had nothing else but the clothes on his back. Their classic red-white-and-blue trappings remained invisible in the darkness, yet weighed on Ash like the yoke of a thousand chains.

If he was lucky, then maybe he would be able to reach Santalune City in a week or two if he started now. After, of course, soliciting a number of supplies from the nearest Pokemon Center. He would have to be quick, though - as soon as his friends got wind of his disappearance, they would most certainly set out on search parties to find him.

Feeling a pang of pride for his friends' golden hearts, Ash took another tentative step forward deeper into the forest. This was it, the first foray into whatever the future held for him. Would it be devastating? Liberating? Freeing?

In truth, Ash had no idea. What he _did_ know, however, was that nothing would be more painful than this moment. He swore beyond the depths of his soul that he would make amends for those he had wronged one day. And, Arceus willing, would make amends for the people and Pokemon he was wronging now.

_I'm sorry Serena,_ thought the trainer from Pallet Town. _And you, Clemont. Bonnie. Brock. Mom. Pikachu. May. Dawn. Greninja. Everyone._

Deciding to kneel for a brief moment, Ash grasped a nearby Pecha Berry bush and allowed the memories of his adventures to flow through him one last time. Happiness and joy coursed in his veins as the remnants of long-dormant memories came to life. From burning Misty's bike way back when and all the way to the depths of the kingdom under the sea, a lifetime of experiences gave him the strength to do what needed to be done.

Tears spilled down his cheeks, signaling to Ash that he knew he was ready for the monumental undertaking ahead of him. He shut off the sieve of memories wracking his thoughts, struggling up to his feet and proceeding to walk further into the darkness. Then trotting. Then jogging. Then running.

Yes, running. Armed with not only knowledge but a determination to shape his new future, Ash could feel the _thrum-thrum-thrum_ of his heart as he began to escape his old life.

Was it rash? Perhaps. Reckless? Probably. Should he have consulted his friends first? Yes. But by doing so, Ash knew he would never be able to leave. He needed to do it now while he could. It was by his will and his will alone this could be done.

In the meantime, Santalune City and freedom awaited.

**~ Prelude End ~**


	2. I: Serena

**I**

**Serena**

Serena hissed as she flopped back onto the couch, its leather overlay a welcome distraction from her turmoil. She rubbed her shoulders as she looked straight up at the ceiling. So much for decorum.

Decorum did nothing for the silence, though. She took it as a cue to continue.

"It's been three years now, y'know? People keep telling me... well, they're _saying_ it's supposed to get better. But you know what? They're lying - it doesn't. I try to convince myself everything's fine so I can get by most days, but... it doesn't help. Nothing does."

One. Two. Three. Four.

Four seconds passed until a reply came. "And why do you think nothing works?"

Serena pursed her lips. "Let me guess. I'm going to say something that involves repressed trauma and the inability to let things go and you're going to tell me how to get over it?"

"It's not my place to judge. You know that."

Frowning, Serena swung her legs over the edge of the couch and hoisted herself into a sitting position. "Well, yeah. I'm paying you for this, though."

A woman with choppy brown hair sighed behind a desk in the middle of the room, a small smile splayed across her face. "You may find this hard to believe, but money doesn't solve all of our problems. I wouldn't be a therapist if it did."

Serena snorted in amusement. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Sure. Where's Ash Ketchum?"

Damn it. Of course her therapist would call her out. She really was the finest shrink in Coumarine City, but Serena didn't dare say it to her face. She was already lauded enough by media pieces and reviews from other clients, let alone by the sunlight streaming through the glass windows on the east side of the room.

"How would I know?" Serena replied. "He's probably gallivanting all over the world doing fuck-all while I've spent the last two months here telling you the same story over and over. Well, if you want to get technical, it's once a week for an hour on Thursdays, but who's counting?"

Serena bit her tongue. _She was._

She couldn't help herself. Ash's disappearance constantly snaked to the forefront of her mind. It had been exactly three years, two months, and seventeen days since he vanished from the world altogether. After two years of searching, many feared him dead. And, to be honest, Serena was starting to believe it herself as well.

Her shrink hummed, the tip-tap of her pencil clearly audible. "Serena, do you know why I keep asking you that question?"

"I dunno, so I can accept that he's dead and my love life sucks?"

"The point isn't about whether he's dead or not. It's not even about Ash as a person. It's about moving on. Now, it's different for everybody, but you deserve to be happy. If you can't answer that question, then what's worth getting hung up about on Ash Ketchum?"

Serena exhaled, rubbing her forehead. "I... I don't know. I just miss him a lot, I guess. We were doing so good right up until the Luminose Conference. Then everything changed."

It wasn't the whole truth, but she considered it good enough for now.

The shrink - Dr. Lacey - sighed as she gave the gold-studded nameplate on her desk a small poke with her pencil. She allowed unsaid words to linger for a bit longer as she rose from her chair and made her way to the end of the couch, pencil and paper in hand. Serena watched her approach, drawing up her knees to her chest as she did so. Lacey was relentless with her prodding, no doubt.

"I want to try something a little different today, if that's alright with you."

"Uh, sure, I guess," Serena replied, chewing the insides of her mouth. She wasn't sure where her shrink was going with this.

"We've dealt with where Ash Ketchum is. Now, let me ask you this - _why_ Ash Ketchum?"

Serena's eyes widened. "I... er... well, it's kind of complicated. We met at Pokemon Summer Camp years ago, but I didn't see him again until he came to Kalos on his journey. After that, it was so easy to see why Ash was so... so... _ugh._ And then after he jumped off the stupid Prism Tower..."

Dr. Lacey listened intently as Serena recounted her adventures with Ash, tears eventually threatening to spill out of her eyes. Arceus, why was this so hard to get through? Why couldn't she talk about Ash for more than five seconds without turning into a quivering mess?

Somewhere in the middle of telling Lacey about what happened with Ash here in Coumarine City, Serena grasped a tissue offered from her shrink, grateful for the foresight on her part.

"So... is it possible Ash still weighs on you because he gave you things you would never have had otherwise?" Dr. Lacey asked, taking advantage of a brief interlude.

Serena sniffled. "No, it's not that. Still... I never got to do what... well... it's just..."

"Just what?"

Arceus, this woman was tenacious.

"I mean... I _meant_ to say... I never had the chance to tell him how I felt. Took it for granted, kinda."

Dr. Lacey nodded thoughtfully as she wrote a brief note on her paper pad. "You liked him?"

Serena fought to hold her emotions at bay, yet failed to do so. "Y-yes. We went on a few d-dates, but I didn't take it further. M-maybe... I could have s-saved him if I did."

Lacey lowered her voice an octave in reassurance. "You wanted to take things further, as you put it... didn't you?"

Serena gave a small squeak, clutching her tissue tightly. "Yes. The Luminose Conference, that last night after Ash lost to Alain. Arceus, what a stupid match. He was beaten up about the whole thing after, so I thought it would be better to give him some space. But..."

"But what?"

"There was a moment right before he disappeared. Said he was, I dunno, going for a walk. I was almost ready to tell him right then and there that... that..."

"That you liked him?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure it was a good time. Clemont and Bonnie were there too, so I chickened out anyway," Serena snorted ruefully. She tore her tissue to shreds, grateful for being able to pull herself together. "And look what happened after. So much for that, huh?"

"So much for that," agreed Dr. Lacey, leaning back and capping her pen. "In any case, it explains a lot."

"Explains what?"

"Why you're struggling to deal with all of this. Think about it, Serena. You had a monumental opportunity in your life taken from you. It doesn't matter whether you like Ash now or not. It doesn't matter if he's alive or dead. None of it matters. What matters is accepting what happened and being able to move on. In your own time, obviously."

Serena laughed bitterly. "And what? You think I can just _move on?_ "

"I believe so."

Frustrated, she threw up her hands. "And what makes now any different from before?"

Dr. Lacey clicked her tongue, rising to move back to her desk. "Because now we've isolated the root cause of the problem. Think about it. All the other questions I've asked you have taken us both around in circles with no end in sight. It's not so much about the many things surrounding Ash Ketchum, but about what he took away your ability to do. In my professional opinion, regret is the primary driving force here. You're eighteen, Serena. You deserve a life of your own too."

"All of _that_ is fine," grumbled Serena as she made a flippant gesture, "but it still doesn't explain why all of _this_ keeps hitting me like... I dunno, a Hariyama. My other friends have had heartbreak before. They look pretty okay to me."

"Everybody's different," Lacey replied. "Some people can deal with it on their own and some need a little help working through their feelings. There's no shame in that."

"Yeah, and how much are you getting paid to help people like me work through their feelings?" Serena retorted. "You probably have enough for a beach house."

For once, her shrink laughed. "One, what you just did is what we in the business call _deflection._ And two, yes, I do. In fact, I have a fantastic vacation planned in Undella Town in two weeks."

Serena snorted. "Figures. And what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Lacey opened one of her desk drawers and shoved her pen and paper inside. "Homework. Write down a list of what would change if Ash were here. Then write down what wouldn't change if he wasn't. Take some time for yourself and put some thought into it."

An ember of hope knocked at Serena's heart at the mention of Ash being here, but she drove it away with a heavy dose of reality. The Ash Ketchum she knew wouldn't abandon his friends like this. He wouldn't disappear and leave everyone behind if he had anything to say about it.

Serena swallowed heavily. "Okay. I can do that. I do need to ask you something, though."

"Of course."

"You don't think my adoration for Ash is just... infatuation, do you?"

Lacey shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Excuse me?"

"It's like I said, Serena. You have a problem, and the problem entails not being able to get over what happened on that last night at the Luminose Conference. The chance of what _could_ have been was taken from you. The sooner you and I can work through it, the quicker you can build yourself back up."

"I... I don't know if I can do it."

Lacey raised an eyebrow as Serena made her confession. Perhaps her shrink's words rang a bit too true for her liking, but she was tempted to let herself backslide into oblivion. It was frightening to think about what would happen if she really did move on. Would the memory of Ash fade away? There was so much to lose and everything to gain. The prospect was terrifying, bruising, extraordinary, even.

"It gets easier, you know," Lacey reassured, walking around to the front of her desk. She sat down on its oaken surface and gave Serena a comforting look.

Serena glanced at her as she stretched her legs out and ran a hand through her golden curls. "Pardon?"

"It doesn't get better, but it _does_ get easier to deal with," Lacey continued. "It's like hiking up a mountain. Tough, but it gets a little easier every time you take a step further. Grief is sort of similar."

"Uh... thanks?"

"No problem. Having said that... I expect to see you back here with your homework in a month when I return. Don't worry about the scheduling; I've got someone who can take care of it."

Serena nodded, turning the palms of her hands over. She settled them on her lap, at a loss for what to say next. Two months of therapy had resulted in nothing until now, a terrible realization that rushed to the forefront of consciousness like the roaring rapids of a river on a hot summer day. Was this what it was like to be an adult?

Fortunately, Lacey seemed to understand Serena's recalcitrance. "Hey there. You did great today, but don't you have a competition to get to?"

Serena jerked her head upwards as her heart constricted. "Damn. I didn't even realize the time."

Lacey laughed. "Most people don't. No sweat."

In hindsight, Serena usually didn't attend Showcase competitions on the same day as her more... _personal_ commitments, but today was an exception. The Coumarine Showcase only came around every so often and she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to perform in it.

She rose to her feet and grabbed her purse, which had been left by the wayside on the floor for the duration of the session. After a quick check of its contents, which included the Pokeballs that held her partners and her phone, she was satisfied. She snapped to attention, giving Dr. Lacey a brief nod. The woman's relentless pursuit of the truth today had stripped Serena raw, her emotions laid bare for an audience of one.

Even still, progress was progress.

"All set?" asked Lacey, extending a hand.

"I guess so," Serena responded, returning the gesture with a handshake. She shouldered her purse feeling as if she had been baked in an oven like a Poffin. "You really helped today, so... thanks. I mean it."

"My pleasure."

One. Two. Three. Four.

It took four minutes to get out of the building. Serena's steps were slow and unhurried, even after she shut the door of her therapist's office behind her and descended down an airy staircase. In some strange way, it was impossible to fully process the magnitude of everything that had happened in the last hour, but Serena found it within herself to be patient for once. The homework would have to wait.

Dr. Lacey's building was a modest two-story rise set on the cliffs overlooking the lower parts of Coumarine City. Its location afforded visitors relative quiet, something Serena was grateful for. It allowed herself to take a deep breath and center herself as necessary. She closed her eyes for a moment, reshuffling and arranging her mental barriers to prepare her for the day that lied ahead. It was a daily routine at this point, helping to present a cool and calculated front for the people she interacted with every day.

After a few minutes of immolation in self-pity, Serena walked away from the building before venturing into the open expanse of Coumarine City's upper streets. The sunlight from up above blinded her, providing a stark contrast to the inner turmoil of which she had just put herself through. Fletchings flew overhead, their small figures providing occasional specks of relief from the glare.

The sun may have been shining, but it served as a reminder to Serena the world continued to revolve around and around whether Ash was there or not. Even her own life moved forward, twisting and turning upon inroads of detours and forked paths. It was logical to keep going and discard the past, much like Ash's friends had.

Serena couldn't bring it upon herself to blame or resent any of them despite her own feelings on the matter. They searched restlessly as any friends of Ash would and they mourned as any friends of Ash had, herself included. They loved Ash in their own ways as she did, but after years of his absence, they moved on. It was like Dr. Lacey said - their feelings and choices were their own. They simply... proceeded onwards with their lives and chose to remember Ash on special occasions.

Serena inched forwards as she caught sight of the Coumarine docks from her vantage position near a street-level balcony. It was remarkable how half the city was situated on a hill, its creators willfully defying nature just because they could. A gentle sea breeze rollicked up the landmass, rushing through the Kalos native's hair and skirt and making her curse ruefully at how much time it would take to fix those golden curls in time for the Showcase this evening.

Ah, yes.

Serena retreated away from the balcony and crossed the street in front of her, walking towards the nearest trolley station - one of Coumarine's popular staples. Her big performance was coming in a few hours, so she had to get ready. The title of Kalos Queen would be hers someday, so she couldn't afford to slack off.

Technically speaking, Serena could directly compete for the position of Kalos Queen right now with the Princess Keys already on hand. The thrill of performing in smaller showcases gnawed at her, however. It allowed for opportunities to hone her skills and to honor Ash's penchant for battling. Much like the long-gone trainer's red-hot drive for constant competition, Serena chose to channel that portion of his personality as a remembrance.

_Bzzzzzt._

The click of a trolley sounded as Serena reached the station in time, the transport coming to a halt in front of a waiting crowd. She fell in line with the other passengers, slowly making her way past the surrounding windows and awnings and finally onto the deck of the transport itself. She flashed her rider pass to the operator and made her way to an aisle near the back, planting herself down firmly on a cushioned seat.

It wasn't much longer after Serena made herself comfortable that the trolley lurched forwards, remaining locked onto the tracks and beginning its long descent downhill to the bottom half of the city. Light poured from the windows only to be replaced with a brief interlude of inky blackness, then followed by a slow return to springtime yellow again. All the while, Serena tapped her feet listlessly while simultaneously adjusting her hair and purse. She could feel the glances of several passengers on her as the trolley chugged along, no doubt due to her many public performances. The side-effects of being so visible made it almost impossible to find areas where she could truly feel alone. The fallout of Ash's situation didn't help either.

Of course, Ash's disappearance had generated a massive media storm, the likes of which had burned through a long news cycle. It wasn't every day a participant of several major Pokemon Leagues and a well-known battler disappeared, so the press ate it up in a frenzy like Goldeen with flake food. Since Serena was involved, she found herself at the center of constant attention. Not Elite Four levels of bad, but respectable enough to the point where people could recognize her with some effort. At least being mobbed wasn't an issue.

Serena supposed it was why she sought refuge with Dr. Lacey on occasion. Other than the much-needed therapy sessions, it was nice being in a place where nobody cared who she was, even if only for an hour a week. She was one person in a cog out of many. Truly, Serena felt as if she was Serena, not someone the public gawked at whenever they felt like it.

Plus, Dr. Lacey made _badass_ cookies sometimes.

Ignoring prying eyes, Serena pulled her phone from her purse. She flipped back and forth from app to app with her usual vigor, checking various things all at once. Her upcoming trip to Hoenn was taken care of courtesy of Dragonite Airways; the tour there would be fun. Meanwhile, a more immediate priority was a hair appointment at the Showcase building for this evening's performance. After that would be the show itself, then a meeting with Champion Diantha afterward.

As the Kalos region's head of state, Diantha was many things. Serena was grateful for the opportunity to be able to advise her on occasion. It was more important to do so than ever, especially after the Team Flare situation and other major incidents suffered by the Kalos region over the last few years. As catastrophic as those things were, they gave Serena some much-needed experience as a member of Diantha's Advisory Council.

Serena tapped a few boxes as she modified and confirmed various parts of her schedule before exchanging it with something else - an app called _SingleForU._ As cheesy as the name sounded, it proved to be surprisingly effective at what it was supposed to do. Serena could attest to this personally as she browsed the profiles of various men around the city. In predictable fashion, matches came through in a steady stream, though she had no qualms about being a little pickier when it came to her choices.

_Tha-thump._

The trolley rounded a corner, emerging from the bottom of the hill and towards the low-lying portions of Coumarine City. Serena heeded the jolt no mind, still immersed in _SingleForU._ She was hell-bent on finding a guy to go out with tonight, no matter how her other commitments shook out. She was under no delusion of dying old and alone, nor did she want to. For now, she was content to indulge in fun and games until she was in a better headspace to properly deal with Ash's disappearance.

Besides, self-denial was much less complicated than Serena had originally anticipated. She wondered if it was because of how singularly-focused her problems were, but either way, they didn't matter. For today, at least.

Arceus, life would be so much better if it could suck less.

"Hmm," muttered the Kalos native, shooting off a quick text to a candidate she had in mind. The guy seemed nice enough - his brown hair and amber eyes were admittedly attractive, _and_ he was a great conversationalist to top it off. He hovered near the top of the screen above other candidates, further proving the point.

Serena switched back to her scheduling app and typed in a reminder for ten o'clock this evening. That would give her plenty of time to clean up and rest after the Coumarine Showcase and to meet Diantha so she could go out with this guy later. He seemed just as eager as Serena, replying back to her in mere seconds. He suggested the Roserade Cafe on Third Street, which seemed nice enough of a place for a date. Or at least that was what Serena was hoping.

_Skeeeeeee!_

The squealing sound of brakes rang through Serena's ears as the trolley came to a halt. She grabbed the top of the seat in front of her, bracing while the transport stopped at speeds she considered to be unsafe.

"Arrival on Seventh and Aquafina," announced the operator, his monotone voice crackling over the intercom.

Rolling her eyes, Serena shoved her phone back into her purse and wormed her way out of the nearest exit with the other passengers. The cobblestone layout of Seventh Street greeted her feet as they landed back on firm ground. She didn't stop there, though - she kept walking and walking and walking. There was no time to waste, after all. In any other situation, she would have been content to release her partner Pokemon from their Pokeballs and take them along for the stroll.

Serena's final destination may have been several miles away, but that didn't stop her. In her efforts to find happiness wherever she could, she took it as an opportunity to get some exercise and take in the sights. Coumarine City was truly beautiful and allowed visitors to get lost if they so desired; marketplaces lined every corner of Serena's route and offered a wide variety of goods to purchase.

 _Not today,_ she thought.

Ignoring the ensuing bombardment of temptations and multitudes of Pokemon all over Coumarine's streets, Serena made her way towards one of the biggest structures on this side of the city, situated exactly dead ahead of her. Granted, there were still a dozen blocks to go, but that kind of distance was nothing compared to the brutal journeying she did with Ash.

And there it was again.

Serena found that the hardest part to deal with. Ash had transformed her life in so many different ways that it was almost impossible to interact with something he had not yet touched. Nearly every day some sort of smell, sight, sound, or experience would loop back to Ash, and thus was the curse she had to bear.

Cities offered a refuge from such a burden, oddly enough. The shouts of pedestrians, the honking of cars, and the walk signals at intersections all served the sole purpose of distracting Serena. It was better for her to focus on the external and made it easier to ignore the quieter parts of her life.

"WALK!" blared one signal.

Serena crossed the intersection obligingly, wryly lamenting at how a neon hand sign was one of the few things driving her inner demons away.

Well, that and performing on stage in front of adoring fans and overtly critical judges. The thought crossed her mind because her destination was rapidly approaching. One second, one minute, and ten minutes flashed by as she neared the entrance, taking note of its adorned exterior.

 _Blah,_ mused the Kalos native.

As she made her way through the glass doors, Serena quickly found herself in the lobby of the Showcase building. It was certainly grand, that was for sure - red velvet blanketed the floors and whitewashed arches extended from up on high all the way to the roof. This venue attracted talent from all around the world and it was easy to see why.

The smell of sweat and perfume hit Serena's nostrils like a freight train as they often did with other Showcase buildings around Kalos. There was still some time before the show was to begin, yet the lobby was bustling with people and Pokemon of varying backgrounds. Several performers were scattered around doing either pressers or autograph signings, but they paid no heed to the latest arrival. Serena liked it that way - here, she was just one of them.

She caught note of a girl with blonde hair sitting on one of the benches by a back wall. At first, she was tempted to ignore her and continue onwards, but the familiarity of the presence forced her to do a double-take.

That couldn't be her, could it?

Venturing forward, Serena scrunched her forehead to confirm what she thought she was seeing. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she squealed in joy.

"Bonnie!"

"Heyyy!" chirruped the girl, whipping her head to the sound of the voice calling her name. She got up and sauntered over to Serena with a wide grin on her face. "I was hoping I'd catch ya today. Looks like I was right!"

Laughing, Serena enveloped her friend in a bear hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?!"

Parting from the tangle of limbs, Bonnie shrugged. "I was on my way to Cyllage City and heard you were performing today. I stopped by so I could watch; I needed to take a break anyhow. What better way than to see you perform?"

Serena snorted, crossing her arms. "You, taking a break? What do you think that says about Pokemon researchers?"

"Oh, please. I'm not one yet. I think I can be a little flexible in the meantime."

Serena was proud of Bonnie. The young girl, no, _woman_ , had taken it upon herself to pursue a career studying the habits of Pokemon around the world. As expected, she was constantly busy traversing the Kalos region and running errands for Professor Sycamore in order to further her vocation. It did, however, come at the cost of not being able to visit that often, so today's meeting was a wonderful surprise.

"Pft. What kind of example do you think you're setting?" Serena jabbed. "But if you insist, then I'll have to put on a little more dazzle tonight."

Bonnie waggled a finger, ready to launch into a lecture. "For one, maybe when I start getting paid time off I'll just go tanning in the Sevii Islands instead. And secondly, you're Serena! You're dazzling the roof off of this place anyway. I'm only a witness!"

"That's the Bonnie I know," chortled the Showcase Performer. "Thanks for the pep talk, though. I'll try."

The young woman winked, Serena allowing herself to drink in the sight of her friend for all she was worth. It had been nearly a month since she last saw Bonnie and most of her other friends, so any opportunity to do so was a welcome pastime. She did wonder where Dedenne was, though. The Antenna Pokemon was Bonnie's constant companion, rarely leaving her side for anything.

"So... how did your therapy thing go?" asked the woman in question. She stretched her muscles in trepidation, obviously careful not to dig in too much. "You had it today, right?"

Serena shrugged. "Yeah. I came straight from there, actually. I wanted to get my hair done before prep hour."

The junior researcher backed away, a brief moment of regret splayed across her face. "Oh no! I'm so sorry if I'm intruding. Please, don't let me-"

"It's fine, Bonnie. Seriously, I'm happy to just have you here," Serena butted in. "It means a lot to me."

"Sure! No problem. I'll... uh, hang out at the cafe here for now? Don't let me stop you from making yourself look pretty," stressed the young woman. "In any case, I have a ticket for the third row, so I'll be right there with you."

"Right there? I hope you won't be one of the judges for today," teased Serena, gesturing for Bonnie to go. "I expect nothing less than a perfect score."

"Ha, you wish! Alright, catch ya soon. Remember, eyes forward and back straight. No pressure. Okay, maybe a little."

"You've got it. Now don't make me shoo you away."

With that, Bonnie gave two thumbs up and backed out towards the cafe integrated on the building's second floor. A brief escalator ride was all it took, the yellow-haired woman quickly becoming a dot in the distance. It was too late at this point to call her back, which Serena wished she did because Bonnie's favorite coffee brew was not a staple at this specific cafe. For all its shortcomings, StaryuBucks' lack of good cappuccino options was possibly the worst crime of all.

Shaking her head, Serena continued her odyssey and made her way to one of the doors leading to the backstage complex. She smiled at attendees who took notice of her and stopped for an occasional word or two as any respectful performer would, though tinged with some actual joy thanks to the unexpected surprise she had just received mere minutes earlier.

As she slipped through to the side of the building not meant for the public eye, it was not lost on her that Bonnie's visit had a second purpose. She was sure the young woman had nothing but the best of intentions, but it was obvious what the real meaning of her visit was, especially within the hidden implication of her words.

_How are you feeling?_

For the most part, Serena felt fine. She lived a normal life like other people. It wasn't a problem to function on a level others considered to be normal; everything was dandy in the world of Serena Gabena.

Her heart proved to be a different story, however. It was a constant struggle to keep climbing day after day. It was like...

What did Dr. Lacey say from their therapy session earlier?

A mountain! Yes, a mountain. It was like climbing a mountain with no end in sight.

Sighing wearily, Serena navigated a dark hallway behind the stage to the makeup room. She went through, the smell of even heavier perfume assaulting her senses. More performers milled inside, all in various stages of prep and some accompanied by their Pokemon. A Beautifly here. An Azumarill over there. A Cacturne by the corner, which was a surprising choice on the part of whoever decided to use it. Costumes, routines, and makeup clashed together in an orchestra of symphonies designed to mask the cutthroat nature of the competition.

"SERENA!" squealed a set of twins from the hair prep area. They waved their hands in synch, obviously overjoyed to see the Showcase Performer.

"Hey, Lavina. Hey, Lavana," she muttered, putting on a brave face. Not solely because she was in a skittish mood, no. It was simply due to the fact the red-haired duo could be... a _handful_ to work with.

Her point was proven as the twins pulled her towards the nearest chair and began overlapping their voices loudly, even as she discarded her purse and other exterior accessories to the floor.

"Honey, you're so-"

"How was your-"

"Look at you!"

"I started first!"

"No, me!"

Serena kind of regretted scheduling this hair appointment with them ahead of time. She should've sprung it on them at short notice so they'd talk less and spend more precious seconds thinking about the best changes to make.

Oh well. Too late for that now.

As the twins went to work, Serena smoothed her pleated skirt, its black color offset by the gaudy nature of the room around her. She wasn't worried about what they'd do to her hair; they were amongst the best in the business after all. In the meantime, she could try to relax and look forward to her unbelievably busy evening.

Hair, show, meeting, and date. Over and over.

Lights, camera, action.

**~ Chapter End ~**


	3. III: Serena

**II**

**Serena**

_"BEHOLD! Let us witness the trials of the lovely lady Serena Gabena and her Delphox!"_

_"WOW! Look at that pirouette! What grace and flair!"_

_"SHE DOES IT AGAIN, ladies and gentlemen!"_

_"SERENA!"_

_"SERENA!"_

_"SERENA!"_

Serena jolted awake, the memories of last night's festivities retreating to the depths of her mind. They were so vividly real, tracing and mirroring her exact actions to absolute perfection. Why couldn't she remember the very end, though?

Oh yeah.

Turning to the right, she took note of a sleeping body passed out on the other side of the bed. The man snored away, contentedly wrapped within a dreamland full of bliss. His brown locks stuck up in places where they normally shouldn't be, mostly results of Serena's own undoing. She was a... _vigorous_ lover, to put it lightly.

The Showcase Performer grumbled, fiddling around for and grasping her phone on the nightstand by her side. She unlocked it, catching up with a cacophony of messages splayed across her screen. Timestamps ranged from an hour ago to eight, further proving that nobody had the good decency not to text at Arceus-awful hours.

_Have fun. :) - Bonnie_

_Can I see numbers by next Thursday? Thanks. - Diantha_

_Call me ASAP when you can. - Dawn_

_REALLY? C'mon, spill the beans. Your big sis wants to know. :3 - Y_

Serena groaned with exasperation at that last message, rolling over a wayward pillow as she made herself comfortable within the mass of white bedsheets swaddled around her. Of _course_ Y wanted to know what was going on. Ever since her sister had returned from her latest mission, she had made it her life's work to catch up with family matters.

A pang of sadness rattled within Serena. Of all the things she never had the opportunity to tell Ash about, it was her older sister. The topic never came up in their travels together, nor could she risk divulging too much information. Y's line of work for the United Regions was shrouded in utmost secrecy to the point where many of her activities were classified on a need-to-know basis.

Serena pursed her lips, firing off a quick reply.

_Not much. Decent guy - I like him fine._

Almost immediately, Y replied.

_HAHAHAH. You slept with him, didn't you?_

Blushing furiously, Serena retaliated.

_Says the girl with boyfriend issues._

_Yikes. Don't worry, X will come around soon enough. You're the one with problems, sissy._

The Showcase Performer couldn't come up with a witty retort. She threw her phone aside in frustration as a small sigh worked its way out of her. Her sister could wait for a few minutes. For now, she was content to remain in her hotel room bed for as long as she possibly could, the thoughts of everything that had transpired over the last twenty-four hours flowing through her like a sieve. There was her beloved Delphox as she performed a fantastic finishing move, the irritation of Diantha at a bad report, a farewell with Bonnie, and everything in between. In fact, there wasn't-

"Mmmm."

Serena smiled as the voice's origin snaked his arms around her waist. The man had obviously risen from his slumber at this point, looking over to admire her with a lazy grin scrawled across his face. It was at that moment she was glad her Pokemon were tucked away safely in their Pokeballs over by the kitchenette. They didn't need to see any of this.

"Well well. Someone's in a good mood," Serena cooed, lacing a slight tease into her voice. "How'd you sleep?"

"I don't think I got much sleep at all," the man laughed, pulling her closer to his chest. "And from the looks of it, you didn't either."

Tom was a handsome guy, no doubt. The way his prickly chin scratched at Serena brought her some much-needed reassurance; his muscles were a bonus too. Years of labor and hard work had built them up to where they were today, or at least that was what he had mentioned during last night's date.

Serena raised her shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, nestling her head into the nape of his neck. "Well, I couldn't sleep if _somebody_ was keeping me up."

"Touché. You can place all the fault on me, fair and square. Scout's honor."

"Ha! I win."

Serena couldn't help but feel peppy. Salacious evenings such as last night often lit a fire within her. It made her feel alive somehow.

Tom seized the moment and pivoted the conversation around with the grace of a Beautifly. "Hey, I meant to ask you this - how did the show go? You never got around to that part yesterday."

The Showcase Performer crinkled her nose. "What do you think?"

"You came last?"

"Hey now, mister. If I recall correctly, you did that last night. And no, I won. Dummy."

He coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right. Yeah... you were so badass, though. Sorry if I got a little... uh, nervous. I.. er, don't run into performance issues that often."

Serena's face flared up in embarrassment. "Nah, it was nothing. I just like making people feel good. You too, obviously."

"Heh! You've got no complaints from me," Tom assured, flailing a free hand in reassurance.

With that, he leaned in for a kiss, Serena obliging with every ounce of her body. A familiar ache began stirring within her as the warm flesh of his lips met hers. She suppressed the feeling, lingering into the blissful union of passion for a little while longer before her lover pulled away ever so gently.

 _Damn it,_ she thought. Five more seconds wouldn't have killed him, would it?

Oh well. Some comfort could be found in the fact that Tom was easygoing beyond belief. Serena supposed it was a large part of why she was drawn to him during their brief soiree yesterday. The allure of secrecy was tempting and threatened to swallow her whole. It was better that way for both parties involved. Easier not to get attached or risk having her heart broken again.

Like with Ash...

Serena forced him out of her head via some techniques Dr. Lacey had suggested. The past was the past. Yet, as she did so, she felt the frigid corners of her cheeks being caressed by the man in bed with her.

Arceus. She wasn't making her worries too obvious, was she?

"Tom, I-" she began in response.

_BRRINNNNGGGG! BRINGGGGGG! BRINGGG!_

Serena's phone rang off the hook with a jingle from the _Go Rock Quads'_ latest hit single, causing the two lovers to flinch in surprise.

"Ugh, I'm sorry babe," apologized the Showcase Performer, wriggling out of the pair of arms wrapped around her as she fumbled for her proverbial lifeline.

 _This had better be good_ , she thought.

"No, of course. Take it," Tom assured.

Serena acquiesced, snatching up the slim case of her phone and hitting the answer button. "Serena speaking. What can I do ya for?"

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how good was it?"

"Y!" Serena yelled. "You couldn't have, I dunno, waited for more than five fucking minutes to call?"

"Pft, and miss this?" laughed her older sister.

Serena growled, grasping several strands of her hair in the process. She hated to mess up Lavina and Lavana's work, but Y was driving her nuts.

"Oh, trust me, you're not missing anything. What do you want?"

"Well, you know how we were supposed to have dinner with Mom tomorrow?"

"Yeah...?"

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that, sorry."

"What? Why?!" Serena exclaimed. "You've only been home for a week. Is it really that bad?"

She slipped out of bed and shot Tom an apologetic glance, making her way over to the kitchenette as a worrisome crease worked its way across her forehead. She couldn't help but feel somewhat self-conscious with a lack of clothing at nine in the morning, but the fewer words overheard, the better.

"Sorry, sis, but yeah," Y admitted, an apologetic tone seeping through her voice. "I'm being sent to Orre by the boss. A diplomatic relations breakdown, apparently."

"Oh, the boss you can't tell me about?"

"That's the one!"

Serena frowned as she eyed her purse on the countertop nearby, thinking of her partners inside. "Why can't he send someone else?"

"Well, do you remember how we got involved with the Team Flare thing a few years back? With me, X, Shauna, and the others?"

"Uh, I think so?"

The reply was an understatement at best. Serena was all too aware of the apocalyptic disaster that had nearly struck the Kalos region and the world over three years ago. Team Flare had plotted to use the ultimate weapon to wipe out all life on the planet, only to be stopped by the efforts of Y and her friends. Serena was still dealing with the fallout from the Luminose Conference at the time, so she was unable to be of much help. It didn't stop her from feeling any more useless, though.

Y continued. "So it turns out a few of their ex-members are holed up in Orre in positions within their provisional government. The boss seems to think it'd be better if someone who was more... familiar with them dealt with the situation."

Serena squeezed her eyes shut. "And it has to be you?"

"Afraid so."

Her heart sank. This was the first time her sister came home in over a year and here she was, already being sent away again. It was a heavy burden to bear on Serena, though she didn't dare voice her feelings out loud to Y. This was what they had both signed up for as public figures, Y especially. There were so few Dex Holders to go around, trainers who were so powerful to the point where they were dispatched to deal with various crises all over the world on occasion.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked quizzingly.

"SHH!"

Y pressed on, unfazed by the interruption. "But this mission will be short, I promise. I'll be back in a week or two, maybe, then we can _really_ catch up."

Serena had suffered enough broken promises to bring it upon herself to believe her sister. It wasn't as if Y was a liar; it was simply hard for her to wrap her head around the fact that she could trust other people. What Ash did damaged her more than she cared to admit, as frustrating as it was.

Pulling herself together, Serena replied. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Take all the time you need. I'll be here."

"Oh, baby sis," Y cooed, "you need a vacation _bad._ I think I'm going to have to exercise my big sister duties and drag you on one after I get back."

Serena snorted as she leaned back on the kitchenette. "Please. You're not that much older than me."

"Excuse me. Two years is absolutely enough to qualify as big sis status," Y argued.

"Sure, whatever you say, Yvonne," retaliated Serena.

"Fucking Arceus, you did _not_ just call me that!"

Serena grinned as she touched on one of Y's nerves. Her sister's animated shouts were audible to even Tom, who was still lounging in bed and desperately trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. If Serena hadn't possessed the skills she had as a Showcase Performer, it would be easy to not notice Tom's facial expressions. They told her enough, signaling that the conversation was overstaying its welcome.

Fortunately, Y seemed to feel the same. "Well, I gotta go. Two things real quick. One, I'm _so_ going to get you back for that later. And two, don't worry about Mom; I already told her."

"I'll hold you to that," Serena replied, making a placating gesture to Tom to hang on for a few seconds. "Stay safe for me, please."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye..."

The call ended with a _click_ , making Serena feel lonelier than ever despite the _extraordinarily_ unclothed man she had in her bed. She had been looking forward to dinner with her mother and Y for some time, the activity sure to be a welcome distraction from the ashen luster of the world around her. It made her remember the first time Y left home. It had to be a year before Ash had arrived in Kalos, back when she was still a bright-eyed 14-year-old with an entire journey ahead of her. How much simpler things were back then...

She shook the memory away and discarded her phone on the kitchenette's granite countertop, lamenting on the wasted years of her youth. What wasn't wasted, however, was the time she was having with Tom. She gave her purse a sly look and slowly slinked back to his waiting visage, eager for whatever more he could offer.

"So... who was that?" Tom asked, propping his back on the headboard of the bed. "Sounded important, if you ask me."

Serena huffed and sat on the mattress. "Oh, just my sister. She has something going on."

Tom raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You didn't mention you had a sister."

"You didn't ask."

"Touche."

With that, the man reached out for Serena, pulling her onto her back with little fuss or fanfare. It wasn't as if she considered resisting, what with the comfort of his arms a welcome distraction. Of all the choices she made in life so far, this definitely wasn't the worst one.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Serena teased.

"Oh really?" Tom retorted. "I could've sworn you somehow liked me."

"Sure I do," Serena comforted, rubbing his biceps as soothingly as possible. "But all I need right now is you, mmkay?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." mused the man as he took the initiative and stole a kiss, making the Kalos native's heart flutter in the process.

"Has anyone mentioned that you're a really good kisser?" she mumbled, kicking aside a pillow and straddling her lover's stomach.

"Only once or twice," he teased, sliding a hand between Serena's legs and another firmly on her chest.

"Mmph," hissed the blonde, rocking slowly under the gesture. While she had initiated this encounter, she was never going to be able to keep up with the rest of the day at this rate.

It was the curse of life, Serena supposed. She had it all - friends, the opportunity to perform, plenty of money, all the men she could want, working for Diantha, everything. Yet... the hustle and bustle she busied herself with served as bandaids so she could keep the tumultuous feelings she had in her heart at bay.

"Ah, _fuck,_ " blurted Serena, feeling turned on by equal parts smoldering looks of the man under her and what he was doing with those absolutely magical fingers of his. His hazel eyes pierced straight through her soul with the desperation of a Kanto sailor lost at sea.

Serena's thoughts began to fog, mired in swirling throes of pleasure and exhaustion. There was nothing that could interrupt the small slice of the time she carved out for herself, this tiny corner of the world where she could enjoy herself in peace away from the demands of her life. Absolutely nothing could ruin the moment, not even the impromptu surprise of Y's news.

"Feeling good?" Tom whispered huskily, allowing Serena the opportunity to squeeze her eyes shut in both parts amusement and bliss.

"Mm, yeah. Keep going."

"My pleasu-"

"Munch!"

Serena jumped, spooked by the cry of what sounded like a baby Pokemon. She caught a quick glimpse of a Munchlax at the end of the bed, its wayward eyes peering inquisitively at the couple.

"C'mon, Max," Tom groaned, completely nonplussed by the surprise. "I told you, you need to stay in your ball until I call you."

"He's yours?" Serena asked. Her heart constricted at the sight of such a cute Pokemon.

"Yeah. I got him from a friend," explained Tom. His steady presence left Serena as he slid off the bed along with those magical fingers, albeit reluctantly. He scanned around the room looking for something, most likely Munchlax's Pokeball.

"Lax! Munch!" barked the Pokemon, craning its neck curiously. It paid the unclothed forms of the couple little mind, the bed creaking under its weight.

Serena noticed an Everstone around Max's neck, attached to a nylon necklace. "You're... er, not going to evolve him someday?"

Tom looked up as he dug around in a pile of discarded clothes. "Goodness me, no. Not with the laws they have on owning full-grown Snorlaxes these days, y'know? And between you and me, I'm not particularly eager to repeat the Alastor incident."

Serena grimaced. She recalled that incident more vividly than she would have liked. Snorlaxes were extraordinarily rare in their own right, with less than half a dozen known wild specimens in Kalos alone. Alastor was one of them, a creature legendary for its destructive nature and ravenous hunger. It was that very same Snorlax that nearly demolished Couriway Town years ago in a post-slumber rampage, driving the Kalos Legislature to pass laws establishing a tracking program for whatever wild Snorlaxes remained in Kalos, lest any settlements suffer anything like Alastor's wrath again. Trainers were also banned from using Snorlaxes in commercial settings. Trained or not, a hungry Snorlax was a dangerous Snorlax.

"Anyway," Tom continued, interrupting Serena's thoughts, "my little buddy has the strange habit of jumping out of his Pokeball on occasion. Sorry about that."

"No, please. It's fine."

"Munch!"

Serena chuckled. "My, you certainly have a mouth on you, don't you?"

"Lax..."

She reached for the Pokemon, stroking its velvety fur in appreciation. She couldn't be mad, not really. In fact, Munchlax's sudden appearance stirred feelings of regret within her. Her Pokemon didn't come out of her Pokeballs as often as they would have liked these days, Serena only calling them as needed for performances and training. The past three years had changed her for better or worse.

"Mun. Laxa, lax," purred Max, reveling under Serena's touch. It was not to last as Munchlax was enveloped in a beam of red light, its form retreating back into the Pokeball in Tom's hand, the man clearly pleased at having found it.

Serena sighed as the capsule snapped shut not more than a second later, Max's physical form gone from her touch as quickly as it had come. Tom placed it gingerly on top of a dresser with an apologetic look. He turned back to Serena, elaborating further.

"I've been carrying Max around for a while now. He's got a lot of potential as a battler, so I want to see where things go."

Serena cocked her head. This proved to be interesting. "How so?"

"Well, I figure he could run a few gyms here if I train him up a bit."

"You want to run the Kalos Circuit?" Serena asked, failing to mask the surprise displayed across her face. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

If Tom was serious about running the Kalos Circuit, she truly hoped he was ready for what was going to come his way. It was getting tougher and tougher for trainers to successfully complete all eight gyms in Kalos, especially in the years after Ash's disappearance. Diantha took pride in her region and wanted it to compete with others, especially when it came to Kanto and their world-famous circuit. Serena was glad to be in the Showcase business where, as powerful as her Pokemon were, they didn't have to worry about getting curb-stomped in battle by the gym leaders of Kalos.

Tom waved a hand, returning to the bed in the process. "Eh. I'm not even sure if I want to get all the badges. Honestly, I'm only doing this because my friend pushed me into it."

"Must be some friend."

"No kidding," he snorted. "I think you two would get along. I'll have to get him to meet you someday. He can teach you a thing or two about battling."

Serena chuckled. "Trust me, you don't even know. I was trained by the best."

"The best?" Tom quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

Serena clenched her teeth as she realized her mistake. A lot of her battling techniques came from Ash, so it was only natural to invoke him in that way. Fortunately, Tom didn't seem to notice. It allowed her to recover quickly with an offhand reply.

"Let's just say that I'm not the only one with secrets."

"Oh? Anyone else I should know about?" Tom teased. He reached for one of Serena's thighs, caressing it gently.

Damn, he's good, she thought.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she retorted.

Tom yawned as he continued his motions, seemingly lost in reflection. "I know we've been at this for a little while, but do you have any plans for today?"

Serena exhaled, running a hand through her curls. She didn't want to think about anything else right now, but the inevitability of her departure from Kalos later today loomed at large. She took a mental inventory of her schedule, knowing that at one time or another, she was going to have to get her ass out of Hotel Coumarine. Reality could be a real bitch sometimes.

"Yeah. I've got places to be," Serena replied.

"Booooo," Tom groaned. He squeezed her thigh a bit harder. "You're a real party pooper, huh?"

"Oh, what, you want me to stay?" taunted Serena, poking him squarely in the chest. "Really, I could've sworn you wanted to get rid of me."

"Far from it! How could I possibly resist, what with a gorgeous woman like you right here?"

Serena blushed. She was a sucker for compliments. "I bet you say that to every girl you've been with."

"Only the good ones. What do you say? Maybe we should hang out here for a little while longer and... enjoy ourselves a bit."

"Pft. You wish," she fired back. "But really, I have to get going soon. I've got a visit planned with an old friend. We haven't seen each other in a while, so..."

"Yeah, of course. I understand. At least you're not going far, I guess," Tom sighed.

Serena laughed. "Actually, he's in Kanto."

"Kanto?! That's halfway across the world."

"What, you've never heard of an airplane?" she retorted.

Tom huffed, Serena shrieking as he yanked her back onto the mattress and straddled her body. "Sure I have, smartass. Do you really have to leave?"

_Arceus, his hands._

"I know, I know," she whined, wresting her way out of his grasp and finally freeing herself of that accursed bed. "Time's a-wasting, though. You're good, but I have a life."

"Ugh. That's fair, I guess," admitted the man, pulling the bedsheets away and sliding onto the floor with the energy of a Slugma. "But you owe me big-time. Like, big."

"Ha, please. You'd be the one begging me for a favor."

Serena yelped as she felt a pinch on her backside, not expecting such a direct retaliation. "HEY!"

Tom couldn't help but allow a chuckle to filter through as he fished for his pants somewhere nearby, finally locating and sliding them on in victory. "All's fair in love and war, Serena. Sorry."

Serena shook her head in exasperation. The only thing she was sorry about was having to see Tom with pants on instead of without, but she didn't care to voice it out loud. The last thing he needed was a bigger ego trip. She let it go, settling for a wayward hunt for her panties, which _had_ to be somewhere in this mess. The memories of last night's tryst weren't exactly in order, but the pile of clothes on the floor made it clear how enthusiastic it had gotten.

Tom whistled in triumph as he located his dress shirt, slipping it on like a pro. Serena jostled by him, finally catching sight of her panties. She slid them on, grinning inwardly with each wayward squeeze from Tom. It made her feel good in a way, knowing how much she was desired. That feeling drove the flings she had from time to time such as this one.

Tom worked his way back over to the dresser, taking Max's Pokeball and pocketing it. Serena eyed the motion, wistfully thinking of the Munchlax's little surprise. It was a memory she wouldn't forget anytime soon - a simple, innocent one, reminding her of what could happen if she chose to be better.

She wasn't very good at being better. The thought gnawed at her. And there was the homework Dr. Lacey assigned her, of course. Her friend would be able to help her out with both problems simultaneously, so truth be told, she was a little more than ready to go to Kanto and try to get some answers.

Serena spent enough time running away from her past. She didn't feel brave enough to stop, but she could at least try.

"So... what now?" Tom asked. He was fully dressed at this point and seemed out of place in the room, which Serena didn't blame him for.

"I think that's your cue to go," she sighed, allowing a moment of genuine sadness to leak through as she began the search for her sports bra. "Thanks for the good time, though."

The man smiled. "Of course. Text me later, okay?"

"I will," reassured Serena, reaching for her prize - a black piece of clothing strewn near the edge of the carpet.

 _No, not really,_ she thought.

Tom was a nice guy, that was for sure, but she wasn't interested in pursuing things further or starting a relationship anytime soon. That part of her had died with Ash and would remain buried for the foreseeable future. Oh, make no mistake - Serena had tried to dig out of her funk many times. Her feelings of insecurity and fear of commitment held her at bay, coupled with the ever-present dread that what happened to Ash would happen to the people she chose to open her heart to.

Tom nodded wordlessly, a strange air settling between the lovers. Serena couldn't quite put her finger on why things felt so muted between them, even as he gave himself a quick look-over in a nearby mirror. He at least believed her, right? She wasn't that bad of a liar, was she?

All the same, it didn't dissuade Tom from making sure his outfit was presentable enough to go out. Or at least orderly enough to the point where people wouldn't be able to tell that he got his brains screwed out last night. Once he was satisfied, he gave Serena a brief smile and a wink, striding over to the door and opening it. He paused for a moment, Serena's gaze on his figure before he closed it behind him, his footsteps quickly pit-pattering out of earshot.

 _Finally,_ Serena thought. She sighed in relief as her fling disappeared out of sight, though not because she was _that_ eager to get rid of him. Hopping from one foot to the other, she secured her bra clasps and pulled on a light overshirt. As she did so, she weighed whether or not it would have been better to know what happened to Ash or to remain in the dark. Deep down inside, part of her admitted that closure was needed if she was ever going to be able to move on. That search for closure haunted her, eluding her at every opportunity. What even was closure? What in the name of Arceus was it supposed to mean?

Serena grabbed a pair of leggings near the foot of the bed, sliding them on as she had done thousands of times before. And then there was her skirt as it snapped in place around her waist, billowing slightly from a small breeze that had begun rollicking through the room. It seemed to originate from a window left ajar by a few inches. Since when had it been opened?

It wasn't as if she was complaining. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, but the breeze couldn't have done that. Not unless...

She allowed a wry grin to grace her lips, tilting her head toward the kitchenette. "Have you guys been listening?"

Silence.

Of course. It wasn't as if her Pokemon could talk in their Pokeballs, but Serena was now almost sure they were somewhat aware of what had transpired. Not once did her partners harangue her for her choices, but a part of her wondered if what she was doing with all of those flings was toxic. Was she falling into the same trap that many others found themselves in? Using people as a quick fix to get by on most days?

No. It was different. She wasn't doing it for boredom or fame. It was more like... a temporary band-aid until she could fully heal the scars that had developed ever since that fateful night during the Luminose Conference. Surely her partners knew that.

Serena screamed, throwing herself back onto the unkempt bed. Why did life have to be so fucking difficult? This hookup was supposed to make her feel better, not worse. It was the same story with the last couple dozen too.

"..."

"I know, I know. I'm coming!" she blurted, all too aware of her partners' silent judgment. She mustered the strength to get off the bed one last time, mindful of the hours she already wasted this morning with this... _distraction_.

Still, there was no rush. Her flight out of Coumarine Airfield wasn't due to leave for a few more hours. A quick foray to the kitchenette and her phone confirmed as such. She checked her purse in the process, sighing contently as her plane ticket was safe inside next to her partners' Pokeballs. She gathered her things quickly and gave the room a brief once-over, resolving to shove herself into the rest of her day. The future was the future, after all. The ashes of the past would not help her here.

Satisfied, Serena left the room the same way Tom had, though with an entirely different sense of purpose. She was uncertain where this path would lead her, but she was content to deal with it as she had done for the last three years. For one, she could start with all the missed calls and texts from this morning. Oh, and apparently Y had seen fit to send her a picture, her sister standing with a _v_ pose next to her Talonflame, Fletchy. Attached to it was a brief text.

_I'm going off the grid now. Love ya. Go kick ass._

Serena shook her head, allowing a _real_ smile to emerge. Arceus, her sister was a pain in the ass, but she was the _best._

Feeling buoyed, the Showcase Performer headed for the lobby and began working her way through her contacts. The Ash bullshit could be put on hold for a little while.

After all, Kanto and Pewter City awaited.

**~ Chapter End ~**


End file.
